A proposed configuration of a hybrid vehicle includes an engine; a first motor configured to generate a reverse voltage by rotation; a planetary gear configured to include a sun gear, a carrier and a ring gear respectively connected with the first motor, the engine and an output shaft coupled with drive wheels; a second motor connected with the output shaft; a first inverter configured to drive the first motor; a second inverter configured to drive the second motor; a battery; and a converter connected with a first power line, which the battery is connected with, and with a second power line, which the first inverter and the second inverter are connected with, and configured to transmit electric power between the first power line and the second power line with regulation of a voltage of the second power line (as described in, for example, JP 2017-65604A). During a run of the hybrid vehicle with shutting off gates of the first inverter and the second inverter and operating the engine, the hybrid vehicle of this configuration controls the engine and the converter such that the reverse voltage of the first motor is higher than the voltage of the second power line. This causes the first motor to generate a reverse torque, and outputs a drive torque as a reactive force of this reverse torque to the output shaft to enable the hybrid vehicle to run forward.